Lone Wolf Serenade
by everfaraway
Summary: Slowly the wolf melted into the form of a young woman. She was short but well built, her dark hair was cut short and her dark eyes were wild and clever. The eyes if the tundra animals, her people called them.
1. Chapter 1

Mikah

**_Author: All characters belong to Marvel but: Mikah, Mockingbird, Tainted & Solarflare. Mockingbird belongs to Mirokou, Tainted to Glasstrees & Solarflare to another friend._**

Name: Michelle AKA Mikah

Codename: Tundra

Age: 17

Height:

Weight:

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Green

Powers/Abilitys: Ability to speak to and understand animals, turn into any animal she wishes, healing ability with slightly extended lifespan, very keen senses

Profile: A fiesty and sharp witted young woman, Mikah fits right in with the rest of the females who occupy the X-Mansion. Her best friends however include: Racheal, Jubilee, Nightcrawler, Bishop, Snowbird and Sage. Since coming to the mansion, Mikah has begun training alongside other new X-Men: Mockingbird, Solarflare and Tainted. Despite her temper, she proves to be a quick learner and is taken under Snowbird's wing.

Background: Mikah was born and raised in a town just outside of Fairbanks, Alaska. As a child she was taught to hunt, trap and fish by a close friend of her family. During the years that followed she became very well able to provide for both her mother and herself. Her life was very much like those of the rest of her people except for the strange talents that first manifested when she was a child. The first manifestations of her power were her ability to communicate with animals, her healing ability and her extremely keen senses that made her a very good hunter. As she grew up, the ability to transform into any animal from any part of the world manifested as well. However her favorite forms are those native to her home in Alaska.


	2. Chapter 2

Untitled

**_Author: Some random fic I wrote that goes in with my other X-men fic. The one that doesn't go with the movies. I own Mikah & her mother._**

*Location: Outside of Fairbanks, Alaska*

Somewhere out on the summer tundra, an artic fox stalked a rather large lemming. The lemming cocked it's head and sprang, a second too late to save itself. The fox was on it in a second, lifting it's body in her mouth. It's prey, with its neck broken, couldn't struggle as she stood still to give thanks to the spirits of the tundra. The fox in her wanted to devour the lemming but the human knew that there was another who could make better use of it. In a matter of seconds the fox melted in an artic wolf. Her jet black coat shimmered in the sun as she tilted her head back to howl a song of friendship. In seconds she heard a similar note, this one saying "I am coming." As the she wolf settled down to relax a great white male wolf appeared before her. Her ears went back as he moved closer. _"Hello my strange friend."_ he said, tail wagging.

_"I have a toy for your pups brother."_ she told him, laying the lemming between the two. He licked her cheeks and picked up the creature that would later be turned into a toy. Then both wolves caught a strange scent on the wind.

_"Return to your pack as swiftly as your paws will carry you."_ she yipped.

_"And you to yours sister. That scent is a dangerous one."_ he growled.

Slowly the wolf approached the village that she called home.

_"Danger! Danger! Run!!"_ the husky pups in the kennel cried.

The adults were screaming, _"Murderer!! You kill without reason! Disgrace!"_ Her hackles rose as she raced into town towards the strange scent. Skidding to a stop she stared at the sight that was spread out before her. The snow was stained with blood; as was the maw of the person, no, the animal crouched nearby. Slowly the wolf melted into the form of a young woman. She was short but well built, her dark hair was cut short and her dark eyes were wild and clever. The eyes of the tundra animals, her people called them.

The creature was massive, much taller and heavier than she. It wore skin tight clothing with a huge fur ruff that went from shoulder to shoulder. Her nose told her that creature was male and not of the area. His head whipped towards her as he sniffed the air.

"So he's got a brat all his own." She growled, ready to shift. "Where is he?" the man-beast asked.

"Why did you kill my people?" she growled.

"Your people, don't you mean his people?" he asked with a cackle. With an angry snarl she shifted into something that no one enjoyed having to deal with: a full grown polar bear.

"You bastard!" she roared, swiping at him with a huge paw. The blow connected with his shoulder and he dug his claws into her front foreleg.

"You've got fight in you girl just like the runt." he laughed. She brought her other front paw down, lethal claws digging into his abdomen.

He cried out and dashed away into the snowdrift. She returned to her human form and slipped away to investigate the damage done.

"Aaka?" she called, stepping into what was left of her home. The home she had considered near indestructible was now in ruins. "Aaka?" she called again.

"Mikah." a voiced called weakly from nearby. Shoving rubble aside she found her mother quickly.

"Aaka." she whispered.

"Mikah, the beast... did he...?" she began.

"I'm fine Aaka. He's run off like a lone wolf who has challenged and fallen to an alpha." she told her.

"That is good, but he was looking for your father." she gasped.

"My father?" she asked.

"Go... the leather jacket." her mother said. Slipping into the form of an artic fox, she found what was left of her mother's closet. Sniffing she came across the dark brown leather jacket that she had always wondered about.

Several hours later, after bidding her mother goodbye, Mikah stood on top of a snow drift. All that was left of her village was ruin and her people were dead.

"My father was a loner Aaka said. Not even as a great hunter did he belong here and now I must find him. He is all I have left." she whispered, inhaling the rich, musky scent of the jacket around her shoulders. Shifting into a snowy owl, she put her past behind her and head south west to her future. And hopefully her father.

**_Author: Hope u like. U should be able to guess who Mikah's father is. _**


	3. Chapter 3

Snowbird

_**Author: Only own Mikah and her mother if she's mentioned. **_

Mikah lowered her nose to the ground and sniffed. The forest floor was full of all sorts of scents for her wolf sense of smell to have to sort out. But most of all, it was all green. She had arrived during the spring in Canda, after the snow had all melted. Her ears twisted as animals moved around her: squirrels in the trees, birds in the air, rabbits in the undergrowth and on occassion a fox skirted around her. _"You look rather out of place in that form little sister."_ She looked around, snarling at the voice. _"Settle down, I won't harm you."_

_"Who are you and what are you?" _Mikah asked. At that moment a white owl landed in front of her and shifted into the form of beautiful young woman with white eyes and pale blonde hair. Mikah shifted back into her own human form in midstep and said, "You're like me."

"A mutant yes. I am called Snowbird." she told her.

"Mikah." the younger woman said.

"If you are to take a wolf form here, it must be one native to the area." Snowbird told her, just before shifting into a timber wolf. Mikah walked a full circle around her before taking the form herself.

_"We are very similar." _she thought.

_"Yes we are. Now tell me, why are you here?" _Snowbird said, walking beside her.

_"I'm looking for my father. I've tracked his scent here from Alaska." _Mikah told her. Snowbird paused and cocked her head.

_"The jacket you wear, is it his?"_ she asked.

_"Yes, do you know him?"_ she pleaded.

A wolfish smile crossed Snowbird's features and she said, _"Perhaps, follow me."_ The younger woman bounded off after her.

As they loped throught the trees, Mikah caught the scent of another wolf-shifter.

_"Snowbird, who's that? There's another shifter in the area."_ she asked.

_"That is the child of a pair of friends. You will meet him at a later point, should he show himself."_ she told her. Not much later, Snowbird shifted back to her original form and whispered, "Come with me, but remain a wolf." Mikah cocked her head but wagged her tail as they walked into Alpha Flight's base.

"Welcome back, Snowbird," Shaman greeted the older woman as she embraced him.

"Who is your friend? Does she need help? Where is her pack?"

"She's not hurt and she has no pack at the moment. I offered her a safe place to rest for now." Snowbird motioned Mikah into another room and shut the door behind them.

"Pretty wolf," Sasquatch commented, staring at said wolf's tail.

"You are lucky she didn't try to bite you for that," Shaman laughed. Puck laughed as well and added his own taunts to Shaman's good natured teasing. Sasquatch blushed and stuttered but took the ribbing as intended.

_"Are they like that often?"_ Mikah asked.

"Only occassionly." Snowbird whispered under her breath. The wolf gave a soft bark that doubled as laughter.

Vindicator looked up as Snowbird entered.

"Welcome back Narya." she said.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Guardian asked.

"Yes, thank you. I would like to introduce a friend." she said, motioning to the wolf who put it's front paws on the table. "This is Heather and James Hudson. Known as Vindicator and Guardian respectively." she added. The wolf wagged it's tail before hopping down to come around the side of the table into sight. All three watched as the wolf shifted into a young woman. "This is Mikah, she's searching for her father." Snowbird explained. Mikah shrugged her jacket off. "Does this look familiar?" the blonde asked, taking it from her to toss to Guardian.


	4. Chapter 4

Alpha Flight

**_Author: I own Mikah & her mother._**

"James?" Heather asked, nodding to the jacket. He stared at the leather jacket in his hand, a leather jacket that he had seen many times before on another mutant.

"Shit." he muttered.

"It seems you can never truely be rid of him." Snowbird said.

"Apparently not," both Hudsons muttered.

"What are you three talking about? Who can't you get rid of?" Mikah asked.

James groaned and tossed the jacket into a nearby chair. "What do you know about your father?" he asked.

"That he was a loner and a great hunter, who left to avoid putting my mother and our people in danger." she said. Heather chuckled. "But that didn't stop the bastard who killed my mother and the rest of my town." she added softly.

"Who was it?" James asked.

"I'm not sure. But he was massive, with long claws and blonde hair. He wore a skin tight outfit with a fur ruff that covered both shoulders and fell about half way down his back." she growled.

"Sabertooth." Heather said.

"Good, now I have a name to put to the animal." Mikah smirked.

James cocked an eyebrow and asked, "What are you going to do?"

"Kill him." she said calmly.

"How?" Snowbird asked.

"I'm gonna cut his head off, see if that works." she told them.

James and Heather rolled their eyes and shared a look that said, "Like father, like daughter."

"What? Is that something my father would say or do?" Mikah asked.

"Yes," they replied.

Mikah smiled softly to herself and thought, _"So I'm like him after all."_

The Hudsons huddled together, quietly debating what to tell Mikah and what to let others tell.

Snowbird watched them for a moment before asking, "How long has it been since you have had a good meal?"

"I've been able to hunt well." Mikah told her. The older woman laughed and guided her out the door. Shaman, Puck and Sasquatch were still in the main room talking quietly. Snowbird smiled as they walked past the men and Mikah paused to look them over. "I've been told on several occassions that I'm very pretty as a young woman. It's nice to know I'm still pretty as a wolf." she said, just before turning to follow Snowbird. Sasquatch stared at her, blinking in surprise.

"She's the wolf?" he asked. Shaman nodded, laughing. Puck leaned againest the wall in a fit of laughter. Just inside the kitchen both women were giggling.

"Is he usually that... easy to embarrass?" Mikah asked.

"No, but then again we don't get visitors often either." Snowbird told her. Together they put together a meal that Mikah doubted would be for just both of them.

"Are we cooking for everyone else?" she asked.

"Yes, it's almost lunch and they will be hungry." Snowbird told her.

"They're always hungry." Heather said, as she and the others came in.

"Don't argue with her guys. She's in a mood." James warned. Puck and Sasquatch took that to mean: sit down, shut up and eat their food.


End file.
